In the course of developing a starlight tracking system at Rockwell International Inc., there was a need to provide apparatus for substantially eliminating oscillation or jitter of a light beam. Such jitter was in the neighborhood of 300 Hz. It was also beneficial to provide such an apparatus characterized by simplicity, and thus having low manufacturing cost.